<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes Locked on You by honey_sweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141095">Eyes Locked on You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets'>honey_sweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asian Appreciation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blindfolds, Body Appreciation, Boyfriend Experience (BFE), Cunnilingus, F/M, Handcuffs, Missionary, Southeast Asian Appreciation, Vibrators, loving, reassurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've heard through the grapevine that your girl friend isn't really sure about your relationship, and you decide to see what all that's about, with the help of a magic wand to facilitate the discussion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Asian Appreciation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes Locked on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>crossposted from pastebin as a result of their scriptocalypse. made for r/gonewildaudio. original posting date: 13th Dec 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[M4F] [Script Offer] Eyes Locked on You [Southeast Asian Appreciation] [BFE] [Blindfold] [Handcuffs] [Vibrator] [Cunnilingus] [Body Appreciation] [Missionary] [Loving] [Reassurance] [Aftercare] [L-Bombs] Mild [Spanking]</p><p>You've heard through the grapevine that your girl friend isn't really sure about your relationship, and you decide to see what all that's about, with the help of a magic wand to facilitate the discussion.</p><p>Hi! This script is for my oft-forgotten Southeast Asian homegirls!! Includes blindfolds, a vibrator, and some spanking to ~spice~ things up. This is a short and fun one, very loving, super vanilla. Have fun with it!</p><p>As always, all improv is so welcome and encouraged, just maintain the main lines please! Thanks very much for filling this script &lt;3</p><p>(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)<br/>[actions you act out, or direction for the line]<br/>[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))<br/>*emphasis*</p><p>All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.</p><p>Honey x</p><p>-</p><p>(rattling)</p><p>Test those cuffs out for me – tug on ‘em – Too tight?</p><p>(pause) No? And the chain? I left it a little longer this time- [chuckles] Because even though you’re on your knees now, I wanna be able to move you around as much as I like.</p><p>(pause) Good. What about the sleep mask? Can you see anything?</p><p>Louder, baby, I want you to be vocal tonight. Wanna hear your lovely voice.</p><p>[pleased] Nice. Now we can begin. </p><p>Arch your back for me, baby. I want your ass in my face so I can kiss it all over.</p><p>(kisses) You’re dripping all down your thighs, so fucking sexy for me. </p><p>I’m going to play with your clit now, okay? Just listen to my voice as I work on your tight little pussy.</p><p>((vibrator sounds))</p><p>[laughs] Look at how you jump – did I forget to mention that I’m using the wand? Whoops! Sorry, baby.</p><p>I’ll just use my other hand to run all over your perfect body… Just give in and feel good. I wanna make you feel good.</p><p>Now, I know we haven’t been together all that long – but you should know that I’ve won over all your friends over the course of these 6 months. [chuckles]</p><p>You should also know that yesterday they told me you’ve wanted to break up with me for; [pshh sound] like two weeks now. </p><p>Hey, hey, it’s okay. Just listen.</p><p>I’m not ashamed to admit this freaked me the fuck out – I couldn’t tell if I’d done something wrong, and I’ve never been in love like this before-</p><p>Well. It would almost be too much if it turned out you didn’t feel the same.</p><p>[laughs] Until they explained that it wasn’t actually anything *I’d* done, it was more so what other people have been saying.</p><p>I’ve never thought that our relationship was anyone else’s fuckin’ business, this is my final year here and none of mine in the past were ever the subject of external judgment – </p><p>but apparently it’s fair game when it involves an interracial couple.</p><p>The worst part wasn’t all the gross comments you’ve been getting, or the side-eyes from people when we’re walking around campus that somehow are always *only* directed to you; though hearing about all these made my blood fucking boil.</p><p>No – the worst part is that they made you doubt what *we* have. That I hadn’t done a good enough job showing you how absolutely whipped I am for you.</p><p>Tonight, I’m going to make up for that.</p><p>Babe, I told you not to hold back, I *want* to hear you. </p><p>Maybe if I play with your hard nipples, and turn the speed up… [chuckles] There. There’s those moans I love so much. No more trying to muffle yourself, baby – I want to hear how good I make you feel.</p><p>Tonight is all about you, and proving to you that the only opinions on our relationship that matter are yours- and mine.</p><p> [smug] Yeah, doesn’t that feel good? So pretty, shaking under my touch.</p><p>You know, the first time I saw you- it felt like everything else, everyone in that huge auditorium just evaporated. I couldn’t look away, you were the prettiest girl I’d ever seen in my life.</p><p>I didn’t even notice that I’d been walking until I was right in front of you. [chuckles] You were so cute, looking up at me and trying not to laugh in my face as I made a fool of myself trying to chat you up.</p><p>Thank God that worked out, eh?</p><p>You kept- [laughs] challenging me, pushing me, all the time in the beginning. Almost like you were trying to test how serious I was about us- until you saw that no matter what you did, it always just made me like you more. </p><p>[moans] That’s right, buck your hips, push your pussy into this wand. Look at how your legs are trembling when I run this vibrator up and down your swollen little clit.</p><p>You getting close? (smack) God, I wish you could see yourself like this – wrists bound, ass pushed back to me, about to cum just from this vibrator and my voice. </p><p>(smack) You have no idea how sexy you are.</p><p>[pants] That’s it, baby, cum for me, just let go, I wanna see you make a huge mess on these sheets, cum for me, cum for me-</p><p>(vibrator sounds soften)</p><p>[groans] Just like that, baby, God, I can *see* your pussy fucking clenching. You- are amazing. Good girl. </p><p>(smack) Good girl, your cum is just *dripping* down your thighs. Let me just scoop some up-</p><p>[slurping] Holy shit, how the hell are you always so sweet? (smack) So delicious.</p><p>Mm, that’s right, baby, just ride it out. [sigh] I love seeing you orgasm. </p><p>Got your breath back? (pause) [chuckles] Good, because I need to taste you right fuckin’ now.</p><p>Face down, baby, arch your back, I want your pussy right in my face. Give me those hips, and- [groans] Mm. There we go. Let me lap up all your cum and-</p><p>((vibrator sounds return)) ((cunnilingus sounds))</p><p>That’s it, baby, try and wiggle away from the wand, all you’re doing is pushing your pussy even harder onto my face.</p><p>[moans] Fuck, you’re so wet, baby, so sweet in my mouth- you like me fucking into you nice and fast?</p><p>Like me spearing your sloppy little pussy with my tongue? (smack) Mm, fuck yes- clenching around me so tight when I spank you. I love it. </p><p>After a month of dates – and *so* many teasing touches – when you realised I wasn’t going anywhere, remember how you pushed me down on this bed and fucked my brains out?</p><p>That night, you made me eat you out until my face was fucking dripping, and then rode me like a goddamn hurricane. [breathless] I’d never cum so hard in my life.</p><p>You like that? Remembering how good you fuck me is getting you close? Go on, baby, feel how good I’m working your clit, how good my tongue fucks your tight little hole. Listen to how loud you’re being, oh my God.</p><p>(three quick smacks) [moans] Yeah, baby, squirm for me, every sound you make is going straight to my cock, fuck.</p><p>I never realised how much I loved eating pussy until I met you – maybe it’s you, then – how good you taste, how you flood my mouth, how your knees shake when you get close…</p><p>(smack) You close, baby? Wanna cum all over my face, grind and use my mouth like I’m just your good little toy? Do it, baby, push your hips back, fucking smother me with your pussy, I wanna taste all of it-</p><p>[groans] That’s so fucking good, just like that, drench my face with your cum, I fuckin’ love it-</p><p>(vibrator sounds stop)</p><p>[lotsa slurping] That’s right, baby. So pretty, cumming so hard for me.</p><p>Turn over, on your back, I think the chain’s long enough so you don’t have to cross your wrists. That’s it, let me help you-</p><p>There we go. Come here, taste yourself.</p><p>(kisses) [chuckles] You like that, don’t you? Like how good you taste on my tongue. </p><p>Let’s get this blindfold off, I wanna see your pretty face- [sigh] There. Hi, baby.</p><p>(kiss) Just let your eyes adjust, there you go, not too bright when it’s just these candles, right? I didn’t wanna strain your eyes, just needed enough light so I can see this beautiful body…</p><p>Always reacts so well to my touch, lets me know just how good I’m making you feel.</p><p>((vibrator sounds))</p><p>Running this wand all over your chest, and going all around these pretty brown nipples… What would happen if I just touch it to these hard little buds-</p><p>[laughs] Okay, okay, too sensitive, got it. Come back, no squirming away now, I still wanna see how the rest of your body reacts to it.</p><p>Moving it down this perfect tummy, also known as the best pillow in existence- well, second only to your thighs.</p><p>God, these soft, plush thighs… so pretty, spreading for me on instinct as soon as I touch them. Mm. You like it when I run this vibrator so lightly up and down the inside of your thighs, don’t you? Barely grazing your skin.</p><p>Like how it tickles, how it makes your pussy throb knowing just how close it is to where you really need it.</p><p>Look at how fuckin’ swollen your clit is, just trying to draw *all* my attention to it.</p><p>Whoa, okay- [laughs] You just jumped a fucking mile, maybe someone’s a little too sensitive for the wand now, eh?</p><p>((end))</p><p>That’s okay. (kiss) I prefer when I’m the only thing driving your body crazy anyway.</p><p>I’m gonna fuck you now, okay? Feel how hard my cock is, running up and down between your drenched pussy lips. </p><p>[teasing] How badly do you want it? You’ve cum twice already, I don’t know if you really need it-</p><p>[grunts, laughs] Pulling me down with your legs around my waist and- [groans] grinding up into me- is some *effective* communication right there, babe. </p><p>((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]</p><p>God, you’re always so fucking tight, baby, just pulling me deeper into you. I won’t ever get used to this feeling, mm.</p><p>No, no, don’t close your eyes, keep looking at me. I wanna see every expression crossing your face. I want you to see how much I fucking love this pussy.</p><p>You’re so beautiful, look at how your hair is just fanning out on the bed, so dark and pretty… (kiss) Absolutely perfect.</p><p>[moans] mm, you like when I hit that spot, don’t you baby? </p><p>Like how deep my thick cock is fucking you, you’ve been waiting to be filled all night, haven’t you? Take it, baby, this cock is yours, so hard just for you.</p><p>Keep your eyes open, hey, look at me. [groans] There’s my girl. So fuckin’ pretty.</p><p>I’d never seen eyes so dark- never knew how much someone could say just with a look or a glance, until I met you.</p><p>Love seeing them transform into the prettiest pools of honey in the sunlight. It’s the best thing in the world.</p><p>And this pretty little nose- (kiss) I’ve never seen something so cute in my life, no matter how self-conscious you get about it.</p><p>[laughs] I always thought it was so corny how people would rub noses to show affection, but- Yours is so cute I just can’t help it. (kiss) </p><p>[groans] God, me being a total sap is making you clench so – fucking – tight-</p><p>[chuckles, cooing] You’re so cute. I’m only a sap for you, baby.</p><p>[man sounds approaching orgasm]</p><p>Go on, baby, you gonna cum for me? I want it, wanna feel you milk all the cum out of this thick cock fucking you so good like this, yeah, fuck, just let go, cum for me, cum on my cock-</p><p>[groans] So good, baby, such a good girl for me, squeezing me so fucking tight, yeah, I’m gonna cum for you, just for you, you make me feel so good, God-</p><p>[orgasm] Fuck, baby, I’m cumming, gonna fill you all the way up with my hot, sticky, cum, oh my God-</p><p>[groans] You’re fucking perfect, holy shit. Came so hard for me, so pretty. So perfect. (kiss) I’m gonna pull out now, wanna see it drip out of you.</p><p>We made such a big mess, baby. [laughs] I fuckin’ love it.</p><p>Here- let me get your wrists- (clattering) There we go, stretch them out, you okay? Let me rub them for you a little.</p><p>God, baby, come here, let me hold you, I wanna be close to you. (kiss) Need to feel you come down with me. </p><p>(kisses) You… are quite literally the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you so much.</p><p>(pause) [laughs] No, I’m not gonna start a whole “I love you more” battle with you, especially since I *know* that you’d rather breathe your last breath before letting me have the final word.</p><p>(kiss) It’s okay. Your sweetness makes up for your stubbornness.</p><p>I need you to know that whether it’s been six months or 60 years, what you and I have is the most important thing. It’s all that matters. </p><p>Nothing anyone else says or thinks or does matters, because I know two things for sure- the first is that I love you.</p><p>(pause) The second? You just said it, baby- It’s that you love me too. And that’s all we need, isn’t it?</p><p>(kiss) Also- I’ve never felt so close to a heart attack as when your friends told me you wanted to break up, baby, oh my God-</p><p>(pause) No, no, I’m not worried about that anymore, but…</p><p>[laughs] *If* you ever feel like that again, come and talk to me, okay? I respect you so much, and I need you to know we can discuss anything, any time. </p><p>But please- [chuckles] Please don’t make me embarrass myself like that in front of them ever again.</p><p>(kiss) you hungry? Want me to grab some water and something to munch on before I romance and smooch you until the Sun comes up?</p><p>[laughs] I’ll stop being a sap when you stop snuggling closer whenever I say shit like that.</p><p>Okay. I’ll go, but in a minute. Just want to cuddle with my perfect girl a little longer.</p><p>(kiss) I love you, baby.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>